


Oversized coats

by jinglingvoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, ace! cas, human! castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglingvoid/pseuds/jinglingvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d supposed he had always felt different from his peers even when he didn’t have the tools to describe why and how.<br/>It had always felt like an unspoken fact of the universe.<br/>Every label shone brightly but none of them offered anything concrete, they were worn on like an oversized coat and never quite fit in the places where it mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversized coats

He’d supposed he had always felt different from his peers even when he didn’t have the tools to describe why and how.  
It had always felt like an unspoken fact of the universe.  
Every label shone brightly but none of them offered anything concrete, they were worn on like an oversized coat and never quite fit in the places where it mattered.

He had begun to suspect there wasn’t a word for what he was, for someone who could love without the need or urge to have sex.  
Gabriel had always told him when you found the right person, you’d know; that it would be some kind of revelation.  
A belated one at that, Castiel thought bitterly at the time.

Despite the initial confusion the relationships had always been pleasant. He had dated his fair share of people in college and found drawn to the specific things like the way their chest rose and fell in the midst of sleep or how they’d wake up and dive straight for the kitchen in search of their morning coffee. He liked the little things they were always easier to translate into affection more than sexual attraction had ever had been.

It hadn’t been until he had came across it one day on the internet. Asexual. It shined like a beacon in his brain. Somewhere a light had snapped on and a wave of relief settled in his chest. He wasn’t wrong or broken just different from everyones expectations.

After pouring through several terms and labels; each bringing their own level of happiness, Castiel had settled on the description of biromantic asexual.  
And for once it felt like he was wearing the correct coat that fit in all the right places.


End file.
